Scarilierrza
Scarilierrza is the 5th puppy of 0280Gardenimia67, do not you edit it without my permission, and have to ask if it can be used for stories. Scarilierrza is a pup who is not part of the Paw Patrol, It's a civil. Bio Scarilierrza is an orphan pup born on the street in a town around Adventure Bay with her siblings (we do not know if she has many), but she was taken by a passerby a few minutes later after she was born. Which means that she never knew her family of origin, the man who kept her did not take good care of her and left her all the time at night because he was leaving and he was not really nice to her. Scarilierrza had a lonely and isolated childhood, where she had to fend for herself and suffered the lies that her master told her because he did not like her too much. One day, her master trained Scarilierrza to be a thief too, because her owner was one, so she learned to steal items from homes. Some time later, she became a professional thief or she was never seen when she stole houses. Over time, she gained the sympathy of her master and he began to appreciate her, and she too began to lie to her as if she was doing something wrong so that he would not notice it. She becomes more cunning than her owner. But one evening, as she was coming home with a theft of jewelry, she found her owner's diary and discovered the truth: her master had taken her away from her family the day she was born and brought her back here. did not understand why, because he had always told Scarilierrza that she had been entrusted by her mother to her master, Scarilierrza, angry, bit her owner in the leg and escaped from the house, only carrying the theft PupPack that her master had given her to commit her robberies and goes in search of her real family, she continued to steal during her searches and became sneakier, but she finally admitted that she would never find her family and was started to cry, when she heard a noise and sees a baby fox who is also abandoned, Scarilierrza approached him and gave him the name of Bonti, he becomes his only friend and his only family, which becomes his partner for his bad moves. Arriving at Adventure Bay, she discovers that there is a team of several puppies who save the inhabitants of the city: the "Paw Patrol", she goes to Lookout to see and the vits, she also sees Ryder and she presented. But when she learns that Ryder is Patrol Patrol leader and offered to join the team, Scarilierrza refuses, declaring that she wants to remain free, without anyone ordering Bonti and the small pup. Since then, Scarilierrza has planned bad shots at Adventure Bay, sometimes with Mayor Humdinger and the Kittens Catastrophe Crew, but the Paw Patrol still stops them and she starts to like the team less. PupPals Scarilierrza does not have a lot of PupPals because she has few friends and is not very friendly to others: Bonti: Her best friend is a fox she met while searching for her biological family. Bonti understands all that Scarilierrza says, and she can translate Bonti's sounds and squeaks. Scarilierrza does not want him to be in danger. Ryder: Scarilierrza has been wary of humans since she ran away from her former master, she is sure that he will abandon Paw Patrol members, which they do not believe. All the more reason for her to hate the team. Chase: she finds him boring and serious, she sometimes pulls him into his schemes by threatening him, she knows that Chase is in love with Skye and makes fun of him. Cursey: Like the other members, Scarilierrza did not really like Cursey at first, except when she discovered that he could become a fox thanks to her power, she started to find him good and fell a little in love with him . What is not reciprocal Skye: Scarilierrza thinks Skye is too small to be part of the Paw Patrol, she hates Skye doing her backflips. She keeps telling the cockapoo that humans are treacherous, and that Ryder and Katie are too, but Skye tells her that she's lying. Santolio: She manages to put Santolio into her shenanigans thanks to her shyness, she thinks she will never say it to the Paw Patrol because he is shy and timid, Scarilierrza thinks he is good for nothing while being a trainee. But Santolio can defend himself by telling him the opposite. Marshall: Scarilierrza does not like Marshall's clumsiness at all, but she can take advantage of him because he's sometimes stupid. She does not always take it for her bad moves because her plans degenerate. Mayor Humdinger: Mayor Humdinger is the only human to whom Scarilierrza has given his trust, because he and his Kittens Catastrophe Crew also hate the Paw Patrol, Scarilierrza and the mayor sometimes team up to harm Adventure Bay, but the Paw Patrol prevents them to do it and Scarilierrza hates when she gets caught. Appearance Scarilierrza is a dark gray-green cocker spaniel with yellow and white spots, a white tail and a dark gray head with a black band. his legs are golden, his eyes are blue and his eyelids are orange. Scarilierrza does not have a Pup-Tag but only wears a purple collar. Personnality Scarilierrza is not very friendly with other pups, except with Bonti, her only friend who is a little fox, she is cunning and sly when she lived with her former owner, and also when she ran away from home, she is also a great manipulator and rolls those whom she chooses as targets for her bad movements, mainly she does it often in Marshall, Rocky, Chase and Santolio, Scarilierrza often attracts them in her lies to be able to realize her desires, she is so cunning that no proof can reach her when she flies to Adventure Bay. She is a professional thief and sometimes happens to partner with Mayor Humdinger. When her plans and manipulations are underway, she prefers to stay in the shadows and stay on the shores not to be suspected. Scarilierrza also has no qualms about revealing the secrets of Paw Patrol members. PupHouse The PupHouse of Scarilierrza has the shape of a round hut of orange color, when Scarilierrza leaves to make his shenanigans, his cabin turns into orange and black truck to steal all sorts of things. PupPack and Outfift her thief outfit and a black jumpsuit with a belt, the edges are a little orange and pink, she has a small orange and red cap without the badge of the Paw Patrol. his equipment at PupPack contains smoke bombs, glue, his thief costume, sleeping powder, a grappling hook, a bag and a hammer. Fanon Appearance Coming Soon Stories where her appears Stories by me * Pups and the Disappearance of the fox (in Production) * Looking for Chase (cameo) * The special Christmas of Chase and Dolgo (cameo) * Pups and the Diamond Festival (in production) * * * Collabs (I am not sure) * * * Family * unknown siblings (many or less?) * Bonti, his only friend, a fox (and also his only family) * Unknow Father * Unknow Mother Catchphrases # "do what I tell you" # "I am a pro to steal objects" # "Heck, I'm grilled / you're grilled" ''(when she is caught when she is discovered or when Rocky, Chase, Santolio or Marshall are discovered) # ''"if you do not do it, I reveal everything" Trivia * she does not like the Paw Patrol too much and she does not understand why the pups do not want to be free to stop doing this job she finds "boring" * when her plans and shenanigans are a marvel, she displays a sly smile * she was born on October 19, but her previous owner always lied to her by claiming she was born on April 7 * Scarilierrza apologizes when she is discovered when she steals objects (sometimes), but her excuses are not always sincere. * she flies with great ease that she is rarely caught in the act she loves * steal objects of all kinds * put Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Santolio and sometimes Cursey in difficult situations * his best friend fox, Bonti * his ability to lie very well she dislikes * losing Bonti, whether he is lost or disappears * the Paw Patrol * to be caught in the act * to put yourself in danger * that something happens to his fox friend * the complete black --------------- * his favorite dish is noodles with cheese and bacon * she hates the cold and the fish * Scarilierrza looks a little like Sweetie, the Pup villain of the sub-series Paw Patrol "Mission-Paw" * Originally, I wanted to name it Samelia, then I changed to Scarlita, but finally I decided to call it Scarilierrza, because I think it fits him well. fears * the owls * the Eagles * fall in free fall Gallery coming soon Category:Antagonists Category:0280Gardenimia67's characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Villans Category:Evil Animals Category:Girl Pups Category:Civilian character Category:Civilian pup Category:Agressive Characters Category:Agressive Pups